


Sisters' Day Out

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy & Dawn have a day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sisters' Day Out  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 160  
>  **Summary:** Buffy  & Dawn have a day out.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Fourteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1318911.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/542443/542443_original.jpg)

"I can't believe we're going to spend the whole day together." Dawn was so excited she could barely stand it. There would be no vampires, no demons and no monsters of any kind to mar the day. It was just her and Buffy having a sisters' day out.

Buffy smiled and started to speak but turned her head at noise from across the street. The smile slowly faded from her face as she took a step forward.

"No. Buffy you promised."

She glanced back at her sister. Dawn hadn’t been born a Summers. She wasn’t really born at all, she had been plopped down a teenager in the middle of Buffy’s life without her knowledge or consent but that still didn’t make Dawn any less her sister. 

Buffy nodded and quickly linked arms with Dawn as she made a mental note to give Giles a call. "You're right, I did. What would you like to do first?" 

Dawn grinned. "Everything."


End file.
